Es Bueno Volver a Casa, Muy Bueno
by LobitaCullen
Summary: Jasper lleva 5 años viviendo en Londres, decide regresar Seattle con su familia y amigos; sus amorosos padres, sus queridas hermanas, sus divertidos amigos y la inocente hermana de sus amigos, pero que pasa si la inocente hermana de sus amigos ya no es tan inocente.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y CIERTOS ASPECTOS DE LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO QUE LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Jasper Cullen POV**

Hoy después de 5 años, estoy volviendo a Seattle para vivir con mi familia; todo este tiempo estuve viviendo en Londres con mi abuelo por mero capricho de ellos, llevo 3 años estudiando Psicología y me ofrecieron una beca en la Universidad de donde solía vivir. Realmente estoy muy feliz de volver, extrañaba a mis hermanas Rosalie y Alice; la primera es mi gemela, es alta, rubia de ojos verdes como yo, ambos tenemos 20 años pero ella está estudiando Periodismo; luego esta mi pequeña Alice ella es un poco baja, de ojos azules y de cabello negro azabache, se encuentra en el último año de secundaria. También extraño a mis amigos Emmett y Edward, y como no a la pequeña Bella Swan, esta chica era realmente adorable y también era la luz de los ojos de sus hermanos, siempre la consideraron su bebé y espantaban a cualquier pretendiente. Emmett es musculoso, alto de pelo negro rizado pero siempre lo tenía muy corto, de ojos grises, tiene 22 años, es novio de mi hermana Rose y estudia Abogacía, y siempre se comporta como un niño; Edward en cambio es más tranquilo, es alto pero no tan musculoso como Emmett es mas como de aspecto desgarbado, tiene 20 años, ojos también grises, de cabello castaño cobrizo, según lo Que me dijo Rose, Alice y él están enamorados pero todavía no se dan cuenta de eso; respecto a la pequeña e inocente Bella, para su edad siempre fue alta, de cabello castaño cobrizo y la única de sus hermanos con ojos azules unos tan profundo que parecen que ves su alma, y ese hermoso color rosa en sus mejillas, tiene 16 años y es compañera de Alice, ya que adelanto un año y son mejores amigas desde siempre. Y mis adorados padres Esme y Carlisle, mi madre diseñadora de interiores, Alice era la copia de ella, solo que mi mamá tenía unos cálidos ojos color miel, y mi padre es médico, Rose y yo somos idénticos a él. Los extrañaba a todos, demasiado.

**Hola chicas/os estoy buscando escribir un Fic casi y les publico esta primera parte para saber si les interesa, déjenme su opinión y todo eso. Es un fic Bella/Jasper **

**Si tienen alguna pregunta, háganla : D **

**También estoy buscando un Fic de Twilight, en el que Bella, Rosalie y Alice eran amigas y juntas comenzaron a entrenar a creo que era un equipo de football americano o baseball, en este equipo están Jasper, Edward y Emmett que están buscando conquistarla, entre Edward y Bella había un gran tensión sexual y hasta creo que habían estado juntos en la ducha porque Edward se metió.**

**Gracias! Las/os Quiero! **

**LobitaCullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y CIERTOS ASPECTOS DE LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO QUE LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**_CAPITULO 2_**

**_Jasper POV_**

Se siente raro estar aquí regresando a mi hogar, después de 5 años, me sentía muy feliz algo que en mi era muy raro de ver.

En estos momentos me encontraba en el avión, ya llegando a mi amada ciudad; por el momento había decidido no decirles a mis hermanas ni a mis amigos, los Swan, para darles una sorpresa al llegar. Únicamente había hablado con mis padres, y me dijeron que por el momento ellos no estaban viviendo en la ciudad y que tampoco lo hacían Renne y Charlie Swan, ambas parejas decidieron ir a vivir a Port Angeles por negocios pero que solían visitar a sus hijos, que mis padres la dejaron a Rosalie como tutora de Alice y los Swan a Emmett como tutor de Bella; también me contaron que los chicos decidieron hacer de las dos casas (la de mi familia y la de la familia Swan), una casa enorme al ser contiguas, y para estar todos juntos. Por lo tanto, ya sabía a dónde debía dirigirme al bajarme del avión.

-Pedimos a los Pasajeros que por favor se sienten en sus respectivos asientos y abrochen sus cinturones, que el avión está próximo a descender en su destino: La ciudad de Seattle- se escuchó decir a la azafata, dicho esto realicé lo pedido y esperé.

*****45 minutos después*****

Por fin, me encontraba ya en las calles de la ciudad; se sentía bien estar de vuelta aquí, el clima, la ciudad, el paisaje, realmente extrañe todo esto.

Al terminar de apreciar todo esto, me dispuse a buscar un Taxi que pudiera llevarme a la que era mi casa. Luego de estar 10 minutos buscando uno, lo encontré; el taxista un hombre robusto de ojos marrones, con poco cabello de color gris y un bigote del mismo color me ayudó con mi equipaje, me preguntó la dirección a la cual me dirigía y condujo silenciosamente todo el camino, un silencio cómodo por suerte.

Cuando llegamos, no podía creer la súper mansión que estaba viendo, ya años atrás nuestras casas por separado era algo increíble, y ahora las dos juntas era algo asombroso. Comencé a bajar mi equipaje con ayudo del Taxista, le pagué y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, me encontraba realmente nervioso, no sabía qué tipo de reacción podrían llegar a tener después de 5 años sin vernos, obviamente estarían un poco enojados conmigo al haberlos abandonado, pero ¿Y si no me aceptaran de vuelta? Este nerviosismo me estaba por matar, así que me arme de valor y toqué el timbre; escuché unos estruendosos pasos dirigiéndose hacia donde yo me encontraba, a lo cual supuse que el dueño de ellos no podría ser nadie más que Emmett. Al abrirse la puerta vi que tenía razón, era él, me miró y luego de unos segundos sonrió.

-Jazzy ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó, a lo cual yo respondí.

-En vivo y en directo, cabrón-

-Jazzyyyyy- dijo con alegría abrazándome muy fuerte, y luego de que me bajó, habló nuevamente- Ven Idiota pasa, nuestra casa es tu casa también-

Me llevo a la Sala de Estar, y la verdad es que no podría describir lo enorme y lujosa que era, con un estilo muy clásico, un gran variado de marrones en toda la sala, y nos sentamos a hablar.

Me preguntó por mi vida y la razón por la cual volví, a lo cual le respondí que realmente extrañaba mi vida acá y todo lo que la complementaba, le hable sobre lo que estaba estudiando y lo de la Beca; luego yo le pregunto por su vida y la de todos, primero me dijo que Rose, Alice y Edward se encontraban en el Supermercado haciendo las compras para la semana, y comentó que el también tendría que haber ido pero que su Hummer H2 roja tenía un perdida de aceite que necesitaba reparar, luego me pregunto si me acordaba de su hermanita Bella, y solo le respondí que si, no iba decirle a mi amigo que era el amor de mi vida de mi infancia y que seguía pensando en ella, creo que no correspondía; bueno volviendo al tema me dijo que Bella se encontraba durmiendo en su cuarto porque estaba enojada con él desde anoche ya que no le había dejado ir al concierto de Maroon 5 con un tal Alec Volturi, _"Me parece genial que no le haya dejado ir"_ dije en mi interior.

Después de estar hablando con Emmett por casi dos horas, la puerta principal se abrió y ahí es cuando la vi, y por la emoción que tenía no sabía que decirle.

**Hola! :D este es el capítulo de hoy, como diría Jasper, mi nerviosismo me está por matar por no saber que piensan de mi historia, así que por favor háganmelo saber :D**

**Les quería comentar que actualizaré la historia por lo menos 2 veces a la semana**

**¿A quién piensan que vio Jasper?**

**¿Tienen alguna duda sobre la historia?**

**¿Les parece que la historia está bien o necesita algo más?**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**LobitaCullen **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y CIERTOS ASPECTOS DE LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO QUE LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Jasper POV**

Ella estaba entrando pero al verme se paró, sus ojos se aguaron y sonrió, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia donde me encontraba.

-¡Hermanito!- dijo Alice entre llantos mientras me abrazaba como si su vida dependiese de ellos- ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe hermano!- termino de decir eso y me pegó una bofetada.

-¿Y eso por qué razón?- pregunte mientras me tocaba mi ahora rojizo cachete derecho.

-Por haberte ido sin que te pudiéramos despedir, y ¡dejando solamente UNA carta y ni siquiera escribirnos o llamarnos en estos 5 AÑOS, JASPER ALLAN CULLEN!- Exclamó muy enojada, para que al terminar de decir todo eso, su expresión se ablandase y me abrazase nuevamente –Pero me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto Jazz, eso sí Rose y Ed enloquecerán cuando te vean, están bajando algunas cosas todavía-

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando a la vista a un Edward muy contento, cargando un montón de bolsas de supermercado.

-¡Cariño, estoy en casa!- Le gritó a Emmett, lo cual me causó demasiada gracias y comencé a reírme.

Edward se quedó mirándome y quedó como en Shock, ahí fue cuando Rose entró a la casa también con un montón de bolsas de supermercado, hablándole a Emmett, que se encontraba a mi lado con un risa burlona por cómo se encontraba Edward y seguramente por la futura reacción de Rosalie.

-Amor, acuérdate que hoy iremos a almorzar al nuevo restaurante de comida china por nuestro aniversario, espero que no hayas olvidado hacer la reservación cariño o te mataré- dijo entrando, sin mirarnos, a la casa a dejar las bolsas y todavía no se percataba de mi presencia.

Cuando se acerco a Emmett para darle un beso, me vio.

-Hmm… Hola- me saludó para luego detenerse y quedarse mirando- ¿Jasper?- preguntó dudosa, a lo que yo respondí que si con un movimiento de cabeza – Por dios, no te reconocí por esa barba que tienes ahora – Me abrazo dulcemente- te extrañé mucho hermanito, y te aviso que te quedas a vivir acá con nosotros cuanto tiempo quieras y no acepto un "No" por respuesta- dijo todavía abrazándome, para luego alargar su brazo y pegarme en la cabeza – Te lo mereces, por no comunicarte en 5 años, idiota. Pero igual te quiero- Me soltó – Hoy Emmi y yo nos ausentaremos un rato por nuestro aniversario ¿No te molesta?-

-Por supuesto que no hermanita- le dije y luego me dirigí a los dos – Feliz aniversario, chicos-

-Gracias Jazzy- dijeron al unisonó.

-¡Amigoooooo!- dijo Edward saliendo de su estado, y realizamos nuestro saludo que teníamos desde nuestra infancia –Es bueno tenerte de regreso Jaz-

Con Edward y Alice nos sentamos a hablar un poco mientras Rose y Em se preparaban para salir, yo comencé a hablar.

-¿Y cómo van sus vidas chicos?-

-En mi caso muy bien, ya voy por mi 3er año en Medicina y soy muy bueno en ello- comentó Ed.

-Yo este año termino la secundaria, y con Bells somos las mejores alumnas, es más en nuestra graduación nosotras dos estamos a cargo del discurso- dijo emocionada Allie.

-Por cierto ¿Y Bella?- yo quería verla ya.

-Está durmiendo en su cuarto- dijo Allie con nerviosismo _"¿Qué nos está escondiendo?"_ – Ayer se encontraba muy cansada y enojada-

La parejita feliz cortó nuestra conversación dado a que ya estaban preparados para irse.

-Bueno chicos, ya estamos listo, nosotros nos vamos y volvemos a la noche- Dijo Rose.

-Sip, a la noche- siguió Em con una sonrisa picara en su rostro que lo daba a entender todo, a lo que Rose le golpeó en el brazo -¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó lloriqueando.

-Saca esa expresión de pervertido de tu cara Emmett- respondió –Bueno ya nos vamos, dentro de un rato la despiertan a Bells para que cocine, por favor no intenten cocinar ustedes porque no quiero que quemen la casa- terminó y se fueron.

Seguimos hablando por dos horas, luego Allie se fue a su cuarto para bañarse, y con Ed nos pusimos a jugar "The Last of Us" en la Play Station 3.

**Alice POV**

No podía estar más desesperada en estos momentos, Bella no aparecía _"Justo hoy decide desaparecer así ¡mierda! No podía ser que todavía no haya vuelto a casa, mejor llamo a su celular"_ Busqué mi celular, cuando lo encontré, la llamé con la esperanza de que contestara.

-¡Hola Bella!- dije enojada

-Hola soy Bella, en estos momentos no estoy disponible…- corté era el Buzón de su celular.

Intente otra vez.

-Hola Allie- escuché del otro lado del teléfono.

-Belli Bells, gracias a Dios apareces amiga ¡Vente ya! Y entra por la ventana de tu cuarto-

-Oki Doki amiga es más ya estoy llegando a casa, gracias por cubrirme, ahora te voy a contar algo espectacular de concierto, besos y te quiero mucho- me dijo, lo cual hizo que no esté tan enojada-

-Yo también te quiero mucho amiga- corté "¿Qué me tendrá que contar?"

Ahora si estando ya un poco más tranquila, me fui directo a bañarme.

**Jasper POV**

Seguíamos jugando al juego, y pensé que sería algo correcto ir a avisarle a Bella que ella tendría que cocinar.

-Hey, Ed ¿no tendríamos que decirle a tu hermana que tiene que cocinar?- Pregunté ¿Ansioso? Es que tenía ganas de verla.

-Si si si, en realidad ella siempre cocina pero ¿Puedes ir tu a avisarle? Es que esta es una parte muy importante del juego, por favorrrr- dijo marcando las "r".

-Sí, claro amigo- _"Con mucho gusto"_ pensé -¿Cuál es su cuarto?

-Gracias Jazz, está en el primer piso, en el fondo del pasillo a la derecha-

Me fui para el cuarto de Bella, golpeé algunas veces la puerta pero no tuve respuesta a lo cual intenté abrir la puerta y noté que estaba trancada; entonces saqué una tarjeta sin uso y comencé a tratar de destrabarla, después de 5 minutos lo logré y entré.

El cuarto era hermoso, había cambiado bastante a lo que era cuando éramos chicos, por las reformas este era más grande y a parte de la puerta principal, había otras dos una a la izquierda y la otra paralela; las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul cian que transmitía mucha alegría, había gran cantidad de muebles color blanco, entre ellos un escritorio y una biblioteca, mucho artefactos tecnológicos de última generación, muchos cd's y libros, una enorme ventana con un balcón, una cama King Size con sábanas de color celeste bebé con motas de color blanco _"La habitación de mi princesa"_ Pensé. Pero como y sospechaba desde un comienzo, allí no estaba nadie.

Estaba por avisarle a Edward, pero comencé a escuchar unos ruidos provenientes del balcón, y vi como con agilidad una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños saltaba hacia el balcón para luego levantar la vista y mirarme con ¿Miedo?

**_HOLA! COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN_**

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO_**

**_POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS ME ENCANTARIA SABER QUE PIENSAN DE TODO ESTO_**

**_POR CIERTO QUERIA HACER ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES:_**

**_NO HAGO MIS CAPITULOS TANNNN LARGOS PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE SEAN MUY TEDIOSOS_**

**_A PARTE YO VOY A ACTUALIZAR VARIAS VECES A LA SEMANA_**

**_HASTA AHORA EH ESTADO ACTUALIZANDO DIA DE POR MEDIO _**

**_Y ME ENCANTA EL APOYO QUE ESTOY RECIBIENDO DE USTEDES_**

**_ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO Y LES GUSTE_**

**_LAS/OS QUIERO :D_**

**_LobitaCullen _**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y CIERTOS ASPECTOS DE LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO QUE LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Bella POV**

Ayer fue el mejor día de todos, a pesar de que mi hermano no me haya dejado ir al concierto de Maroon 5 con Alec y Jane Volturi que son mis mejores amigos a parte de la Duende claro, de igual manera lo hice ya que me escape desde de la ventana de mi cuarto, eso sí antes de hacerlo hablé con Alice para contarle mi plan, por supuesto ella no estaba de acuerdo pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, yo sabía que no me iba a delatar, éramos como hermanas. Emmett no me quiso dejar ir por Alec, él piensa que mi amigo es mi ¡novio! Si supiera que el chico Volturi es gay, me hubiera dejado ir, pero todavía es un secreto.

Para el concierto me puse mis pantalones de Jean favoritos que tiene la tela rota en la parte de las rodillas una camiseta de tirantes a rayas negras y violetas, mis zapatillas Converse negras y un poco de rímel, delineador de ojos negro y un brillo de labios traslúcido. Luego me dispuse a bajar desde mi balcón con ayuda del árbol que se encuentra cerca de este lo hice muy cuidadosamente y cuando ya me encontraba en el suelo, vi que mis amigos ya estaban esperándome en su hermoso BMW X8 plateado, me dirigí rápidamente al auto y entré.

-¡Hola Chicos!- saludé alegremente a mis cómplices.

-¡Hola Bellita!- dijeron al unísono -¿No te lastimaste al bajar, amiga?- me preguntó de forma preocupada Jane.

-No Jane, estoy bien, no te preocupes – respondí rodando los ojos, ella siempre era muy sobre protectora.

-¿Están listas para el mejor concierto de todos?- pregunto con mucho entusiasmo Alec.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!- dijimos.

"_Esta va a ser una gran noche"_ pensé.

**** 3 HORAS DESPUÉS ****

-¡BELLA NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAMOS CONOCIDO A TODA LA BANDA, Y QUE ENCIMA TU HAYAS BESADO AL CANTANTE!- Me gritaba muy emocionada Jane _"Ni yo creía que hubiera pasado eso, fue genial, esto tengo que contárselo a Allie si o si"_ - ¡Y TU ALEC QUE TE TIRASTE ARRIBA DEL BATERISTA!- nos reímos

-Esta noche fue lo máximo amigos- dije con tranquilidad y alegría.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- siguió Alec.

-Bueno, ahora es hora de que me lleven a mi casa- comenté. _"Ya eran las 3:00 Am, espero que no se hayan dado cuenta de mi ausencia en casa"_

-No Bells- lloriqueó Alec –Vamos a nuestra casa un rato, por faaaa-

-Sí, dale Bells no seas aguafiestas- continuó Jane

-Está bien, pero solo un rato- acepté.

-¡SIII!- Gritaron -No te arrepentirás- completo Jane, con una sonrisa ¿Pícara? _"¿Qué demonios fue esa sonrisa?"_ Dije en mi mente.

Seguimos el camino a la casa de los Volturi, esta a diferencia de mi casa, quedaba muy cerca de un pequeño bosque, y alejada del centro de la ciudad; eso sí, no era la primera vez que iba allí, esa casa era muy linda y tranquila. Jane y Alec vivían prácticamente solos ya que sus padres, Aro y Cassandra, casi todo el tiempo estaban de viaje. Llegamos y directamente nos fuimos los 3 al cuarto de Jane como siempre hacíamos.

-¿Sus padres todavía no llegaron de Italia?- pregunté.

-Pues no, todavía no, siguen promocionando sus productos- dijo Alec con cierta tristeza, el sufría mucho por la ausencia de sus padres.

-Creemos que estarían llegando el Lunes, o sea dentro de 2 días más o menos- dijo Jane.

Luego de eso nos pusimos a hablar de todo lo que vivimos esa noche, de ciertas anécdotas y de la pelea que tuve con mi hermano. Esta noche Jane se encontraba un poco rara, como más callada de lo normal, algo le pasaba pero cuando con Alec le preguntábamos simplemente cambiaba de tema; por la expresión que tenía mi amigo, es como que en parte él sabía que le podría estar pasando a su hermana. Como ella no quería hablar de eso, nos pusimos a jugar al Guitar Hero, yo soy una persona invencible en ese juego, y así estuvimos un largo rato, que para cuando miré la hora ya eran las 07:30 Am, cosa que hizo me ponga un poco nerviosa, me tenía que ir pronto a mi casa.

-Bueno chiquillas, ya tengo sueño así que me voy a dormir – nos dijo Alec dándonos un beso en la mejilla derecha a las dos –Jane ¿vos te encargas de llevar a Bella a su casa?-

-Sí, hermano no te preocupes- respondió.

-Genial, entonces ¡Buenas noches, mis amores!-

-¡Buenas noches turroncito!- le gritamos mi amiga y yo al chico, para después descostillarnos de la risa por cómo había gritado él eso último.

-Bueno Jane, yo también ya estoy con sueño ¿me puedes llevar a mi casa?- realmente me encontraba cansada.

-Sí pero antes Bella, hay algo que te quiero contar pero no sé como, no encuentro las palabras- dijo mi amiga mientras movía nerviosamente las manos.

-Solo dilo Jane, para eso somos amigas-

Y pasó algo que por nada en el mundo me lo hubiera esperado ¡ME BESÓ! ¡JANE, MI MEJOR AMIGA ME BESÓ! Y este beso era tierno pero también nervioso, lentamente rompí el beso, ella me quedó mirando como si estuviera herida, y yo seguramente me encontraba como un cara de estar muy confundida.

-Jane tu sabes que yo te amo mucho pero como amiga, sabes que no soy lesbiana y que por el momento tampoco me gustan las mujeres; y la verdad que yo no te quiero perder por nada en el mundo, pero esto no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento- dije soltando algunas lágrimas y ella me abrazó.

-Tranquila Bells, no llores. Yo también te amo mucho como amiga pero en cierta forma me atraes, por eso me arriesgue a hacer esto y tampoco quiero forzarte a hacer eso, no te preocupes amiga y no te disculpes por algo que no hiciste- y me sonrió tiernamente -Ven te llevo a tu casa-

Y así emprendimos el viaje hacia mi casa, transcurrió en silencio pero un silencio cómodo por suerte; me sentía muy confundida. Cuando llegamos me baje lentamente y me despedí de Jane.

-Chau Jane y gracias-

-Chau Bells, de nada, y por cierto no lo sientas. Nos vemos luego-

Comencé a caminar hacia el árbol que estaba junto a mi balcón, miré la hora nuevamente y vi que eran las 8:10 Am; luego ágilmente trepé el árbol y llegue a mi destino, cuando me paré vi a un hombre bastante alto y musculoso de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes en mi cuarto, era muy guapo pero de igual manera me asusté _"¿Y este quién es? ¿Y si es un ladrón o un secuestrador?" _No quise arriesgarme así que grité y corrí para agarrar mi bate de madera que se encontraba debajo de mi cama, y cuando lo tuve en mis manos me acerqué al hombre que se encontraba con una expresión de terror.

-Espero Bella, yo soy…- comenzó a decir pero para entonces yo ya le había dado un golpe en la cabeza y el hombre se desmayó.

La puerta se abrió, dejando a una Alice con una expresión de horror y a un Edward también con una expresión de horror pero mezclada con burla.

-Bells ¡¿Qué hiciste?! Él es Jasper, mi hermano- dijo Alice enojada.

"_Oh oh, problemas para mí, espero no haberle hecho mucho _daño" pensé cuando Alice terminó de decirme eso.

**¡HOLA! :D**

**ME INSPIRÉ BASTANTE A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO**

**LES GUSTÓ?**

**QUE PIENSAN DE JANE?**

**Y DE ALEC?**

**Y DE BELLA?**

**DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS**

**TAMBIEN PUEDEN DEJAR SUS CONSULTAS**

**O ALGUNA IDEA EN LOS REVIEWS**

**LOS/AS QUIERO!**

**CHAU!**

**LobitaCullen **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y CIERTOS ASPECTOS DE LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO QUE LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Bella POV**

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- repetía entre sollozos mientras Alice me abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarme y mi hermano revisaba a Jasper.

Entre los tres habíamos llevado a Jasper a la que sería su habitación, que era el cuarto contiguo al mío, con el cual "compartía" el baño. La decoración era similar, solo que esta era de tonos azules más oscuros que la de mi habitación, y los muebles eran de color roble oscuro; todo era un estilo muy clásico, llamémoslo; todo eso se hizo por sus hermanas que se encontraban esperanzadas de que algún día volviera.

-Tranquila Bells, te asustaste y reaccionaste –decía con voz suave –Además Jazz va a estar bien-

-Esta bien, el golpe solo hizo que quedara inconsciente y también ayudo el cansancio por el viaje, solo debemos dejarle descansar, y que tome este remedio cuando despierte- dijo escribiendo en un papel.

-¿Cómo que cuando despierte? Edward ¿A dónde te vas?- pregunte curiosa.

-Voy a almorzar con un doctor que me va a ayudar con una pasantía, sería como una entrevista- comentó mi hermano.

-¡Uy!- exclamó Alice como si se hubiera olvidado de algo, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos –Yo también me tengo que ir, tengo que cuidar a la hija de Carmen y Eleazar, la pequeña Kate-

-¿Me van a dejar sola con Jasper así?- eran realmente increíbles.

-Técnicamente no estarías sola- respondió de manera burlona mi hermano al mismo tiempo que miraba a Jasper – Por favor hermanita, tenemos planes importante; toma el papel, si se despierta dale ese medicamento, hay en el botiquín- explicó - ¿Quieres que te acerque Allie?- le pregunto a la Duende, con una sonrisa de estúpido enamorado.

-Claro Ed, si no es mucha molestia- respondió con la misma sonrisa, no pueden ser tan ciegos de no ver qué pasaba entre ellos _"Que par de idiotas" _dije en mi mente.

-Claro que no pequeña- guiñándole un ojo y Alice parecía que se iba a desmayar – Chau hermanita, quédate cerca de Jasper, llámame cualquier cosa, te quiero – me dijo tiernamente mientras me daba un beso en la frente como solían hacerlo mis dos hermanos siempre desde que éramos niños.

-Por supuesto hermanito, te quiero más- le dije abrazándolo – Chau Duende, a ti también te quiero-

-Chau Belly Bells, yo también te quiero, y cuida muy bien de mi hermano-

Y así fue como me quedé sola en mi casa, con un hombre muy guapo que era conocido mío pero medio desconocido. Sí, yo lo conocía cuando éramos niños, hablábamos, jugábamos, es más él me gustaba mucho hasta llegue a estar enamorada, pero eso fue hace mucho, seguramente cambió, maduro y esas cosas que van ocurriendo a lo largo de la vida.

Después de algunos minutos me di cuenta que yo seguía con la ropa de anoche, así que decidí cambiarme; no tenía pensado salir en todo el día, así que elegí ponerme ya mi pijama, que consistía en un short pequeña que parecía un bóxer pequeño de color blanco con corazones rojos, y una remera de tirantes roja. Me cambié y mi estomago me gruño como forma de pedir comida, fui a la cocina para ver que podía cocinarme, como tenía ganas de mirar película pensé que la mejor opción era hacerme pochoclos salados. Luego de haber cocinado, fui a mi cuarto a buscar una película, y agarre "_**Silver Linings Playbook**_" con Bradley Cooper "¡Ese hombre es hermoso!" y Jennifer Lawrence, que es una actriz genial; luego fui al cuarto de Jasper, no podía dejarlo solo, me sentía muy culpable por lo que le había hecho.

Puse la película en el Televisor LED y me acomodé a su lado para mirar la peli que tanto me gustaba. Yo quería un novio como el protagonista era un poco obsesivo, pero estaba muy enamorado además era muy leal y tierno.

**Jasper POV**

Lentamente abrí los ojos, para ver que me encontraba en una habitación muy linda, similar a la de Bella pero con distintos colores. Noté un increíble dolor en mi cabeza y todo me daba vueltas, así fue como recordé el gran golpe que me había dado la pequeña al verme en su cuarto y haberse asustado; miré hacia mi costado y visualicé a una hermosa castaña con unas curvas para morirse que estaba mirando la tele y comía pororó _"¿Bella?" pensé._

-Hmm… quiero un novio como Patrizio- gimoteó con un puchero en sus labios, la verdad yo no sabía a quién se refería hasta que me di cuenta que se refería al protagonista de la película, que era interpretado por Bradley Cooper.

_"A mí me encantaría ser el tuyo"_ dije en voz muy baja, seguramente solo se había escuchado como un murmullo.

Me removí incomodo en la cama a causa del insoportable dolor de cabeza.

-¿Jasper estás despierto? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Me preguntó el ángel que se encontraba a mi lado que me miraba de forma preocupada.

-Sí, algo. Aunque me duele mucho la cabeza-

-Bueno, espérame un rato, me voy a buscar algo- desapareció de la habitación por una puerta que se encontraba en la pared izquierda rápidamente, volvió 5 minutos después con una gran pastilla en su mano derecha y un vaso de agua en la izquierda, luego extendió estos dos objetos hacia mí –Tómate esto, Edward dijo que te va a hacer bien si te dolía la cabeza-

-Está bien, ya lo tomo- hice lo que Bella me dijo, y luego la miré, ella se encontraba con una cara de sufrimiento, para cuando dejé el vaso en la mesita de luz que se encontraba a mi costado, esta chica se tiró hacia mí disculpándose entre llantos; yo busqué tranquilizarla diciéndole que no tenía la culpa de haber reaccionado así, ya que yo me encontraba en su cuarto, tampoco sabía que había yo había vuelto y no me había reconocido, mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Se sentía tan bien tenerla así, ella era tan cálida, suave y olía a fresas y fresias, me encantaba pero comencé a recordar que ella cuando yo estaba en su habitación, había estado trepando en árbol hasta llegar al balcón, así que decidí preguntarle.

-Bella, yo solo tengo una pregunta. Cuando yo estaba en tu habitación, vos estabas trepando el árbol hasta llegar al balcón ¿Vos te fuiste al concierto aunque tu tutor no te lo haya permitido?- al terminar de preguntar, sentí que mi princesa que tensaba.

"_Me parece que mi pregunta, ya tiene respuesta"_ pensé con un poco de enojo.

**Hola hola **** ¿Como están?**

**Poco a poco mi historia va teniendo la forma que yo quiero :D**

**¿Les gusta cómo va yendo?**

**¿Tienen alguna duda?**

**¿O alguna idea?**

**¿Serían tan buenos de dejarme Reviews? :D**

**¡Los quiero!**

**LobitaCullen **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y CIERTOS ASPECTOS DE LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO QUE LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Bella POV**

Estar en brazos del Jasper, se sentía tan bien; me sentía cuidada, tranquila y querida, sus brazos cubrían gran parte de mi cuerpo, él tenía puesto un perfume que iba perfecto consigo, muy masculino. Me sentía perfecta así como lo describo hasta que hizo esa pregunta, sabía muy bien que contestar pero ¿Por qué él me preguntaba eso? ¿Había necesidad?

-Si fui sin el permiso de mi tutor, me escapé- admití, él rostro de Jasper mostraba cierto enojo y algo que parecía celos.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó apretando los dientes.

-Es que Maroon 5 es una de mis bandas favoritas desde hace muchos años y yo realmente quería ir, pero Emmett no quería dejarme ir con Jane y Alec Volturi que son amigos míos- cuando dije esa última parte, Jasper me miró de manera intensa – Y él piensa que Alec es mi novio, algo que no es cierto porque mi amigo es…- me callé - Se supone que no puedo decirlo- dije apenada.

-¿Es Gay?- preguntó, a lo que yo respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza, no sé por qué pero no podía mentirle a Jazz –Ohh- dijo sorprendido -¿Y Em ni si quiera lo sospecha?-

-Para nada, y no sé cómo no se da cuenta, Alec muchas veces se le insinuó y esas cosas, pero mi hermano es muy ciego- nos reímos.

-¿Y cómo te fue anoche?-

Le conté absolutamente TODO, es como si Jasper ya fuera mi confidente, hablé de lo mucho que me gustaba la banda, que me ubiqué en la zona VIP del concierto, de las canciones, de los integrantes de la banda, del concurso que gané en medio del concierto que hizo que mis dos amigos y yo pudiéramos conocer a la banda, y del beso por alguna razón cuando le comenté esta parte, sus ojos se oscurecieron con un poco de ¿Decepción, celos y odio? _"¡¿Qué carajo?!" _pensé. También quería hablarle de lo que me había pasado en la casa de los Volturies, pero no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar.

-Bella ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme? –le miré como diciéndole como sabía que tenía algo más para contar –Tu rostro demuestra que te estás guardando algo que no sabes si contarme o no-

-¿Tan predecible soy? – pregunté de manera molesta, yo sé que soy como un libro abierto y es algo que me molesta mucho.

-No tanto- me respondió mientras nuevamente me miraba de manera intensa con sus hermosos ojos verdes _"Es tan hermoso… ¡Bella saca esos pensamientos de la cabeza! No creo que él se interese en vos, él es grande, hermoso, fuerte y divertido; seguro es algo imposible que lo haga" _estos pensamientos míos me van a matar.

-Está bien, te lo voy a contar, pero por favor no te lo tomes mal que hasta a mí me sorprendió- le dije un poco sonrojada –Había sido que Jane es lesbiana o bisexual la verdad no lo entendí, y esa noche después de que Alec se fuera a dormir ella me besó y que yo le atraigo mucho físicamente, pero yo le dije que yo solo la quería como amiga y me dijo que no me preocupara que iba a tratar de que todo siga igual- terminé completamente roja.

-Waow- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Eso no me ayuda mucho Jazz-

-Pero es que waow- repitió –Y ¿nunca sospechaste?-

-Había algunos comportamientos raros pero los descartaba, porque los mismos también a veces lo hace Alice, como entrar cuando me estoy bañando o en ropa interior, elegirme ropa provocativa y esas cosas, y Allie no es lesbiana ni bisexual, te lo aseguro-

**Jasper POV**

Debo admitir que cuando Bella empezó a nombrar esas acciones me puse un poco duro, ya que no pude hacer más que imaginármela así.

-Bueno por lo menos ella va intentar seguir como si no hubiera pasada nada, es algo positivo- le dije _"Y así vos podes ser mía"_.

-Sí pero siento como si le hubiera cortado el rostro, como si la hubiera rechazado y no sé cómo se lo tomará-

-Mira Bella ¿Querés un consejo? – ella musitó un bajo "Si" –Estas cosas inesperada en la vida siempre van a estar, es algo que no se puede evitar, pero eso no significa que las personas involucradas te odien cuando vos quieras volver a la normalidad y menos si son amigos/as tuyos, lo único que tenes que podes realizar es hacerle frente a estos, solucionarlos y seguir tu vida como tú quieras que sea-

-Cielos Jasper, eso fue muy profundo e inspirador- dijo abrazándome –Muchas Gracias- y me dio un beso en la mejilla, fue muy tierno de su parte _"Jasper ¿Desde cuándo dices "Tierno"? eres ridículamente cursi, idiota" _me dijo mi yo interno.

-De nada pequeña, me gusta mucho la Filosofía- había hecho un curso de 2 años, para integrar en mi un poco más de conocimiento y porque siempre me llamo la atención.

Bella siguió mirando la película y se encontraba abrazada a mi, después de esto me tendría que dar una ducha fría, hace ella ya bastante se había quedado sin pochoclos. Al terminar la película su estomago comenzó a rugir.

-¡Uy! tengo hambre- dijo riéndose - ¿Y tú?-

-Sí, un poco-

-Bueno voy a cocinar- me sonrió ampliamente -¿Hay algo que no te gusta que tengan tus comidas?-

-Para serte sincero no soy muy amante de los vegetales-

-Tienes que comerlos, hoy te voy a cocinar sin ellos porque me siento culpable de haberte pegado pero luego tendrás que comerlos, ya que es algo que se come mucho en esta casa, bueno acá comemos de todo un poco y en gran cantidad - nos reímos.

-De acuerdo mamá- dije con voz de niño fastidiado –Por cierto debo decirte que estas en muy buena forma por haber trepado el árbol de esa forma y pegarme con tanta fuerza-

-Gracias, me gusta ejercitarme y este año asisto a clases de baile en una academia, años anteriores probé distintos deportes- _"Que chica tan perfecta"_

Ella se pasó un corto tiempo cocinando Pollo a la plancha con papas a la francesa, entre risas comimos, juntamos la mesa, lavamos y secamos los platos y vasos; luego decidimos ver algunos dibujos animados en el televisor de la Sala de Estar; estábamos mirando Bob Esponja cuando un furioso Emmett entró a la casa golpeando muy fuerte la puerta mientras una Rosalie muy preocupada intentaba tranquilizarlo, nosotros saltamos del susto a causa de su entrada, y Em grito:

-¡ISABELLA DANIELLE SWAN!-

**¡HOLA! :D**

**¡Espero que estén genial!**

**Lamento no haber subido video ayer pero es que me quedé dormida**

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Alguna duda, consulta o idea?**

**¡Los/as quiero!**

**LobitaCullen **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y CIERTOS ASPECTOS DE LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO QUE LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Bella POV**

Emmett entró hecho una furia a la casa gritando mi nombre, en estos momentos me encontraba detrás de Jasper que era como mi escudo humano. _"Bella Bellita me parece que te descubrieron" _dijo una vocecita en mi interior, creo que me voy a divorciar de mi mente, siempre está en mi contra.

-Hola hermanito ¿Cómo les fue? ¿No volvían más tarde?- dije con una voz muy inocente, con la que siempre lograba salirme con la mía.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes Isabella- dijo con tono amenazador mi hermano –Si íbamos a volver más tarde hasta que cuando estábamos saliendo del hermoso hotel en el que pasamos el día para ir a pasear, vimos por un televisor las imágenes del concierto de anoche, y de "La afortunada chica y sus amigos que pudieron conocer a la banda" ¡Y allí en primera plana no vas a creer quien aparecía! ¡TÚ! Acaso no te había dicho que no podías ir al concierto ese y mucho menos con ese chico que me da muy mala espina; Bells solo trato de protegerte- comenzó todo este discurso gritando, y terminó hablando con un tono cansado, para luego dejarse caer en el sofá mientras se agarraba la cara con ambas manos.

-Yo lo sé hermanito, pero sabes que estoy en esa época de rebeldía y además vos no me dejaste ir porque piensas que Alec es mi novio, y respecto a eso estas muy equivocado, solo es mi amigo- dije abrazándolo.

-Está bien Bells, tengo que aprender a confiar en vos, pero igual te tengo que castigar, así que no puedes salir ni con Alec no con Jane por 2 semanas; espero que lo entiendas- dijo abrazándome.

-Si hermano lo entiendo, te quiero mastodonte-

-Y yo a ti enana- y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Me alegro que ya estén bien- nos dijo Rose con una amplia sonrisa –Ah, por cierto Alice nos contó del pequeño incidente que tuvieron- ella y Emm se rieron - ¿Cómo te encuentras Jazzy?-

-Ya estoy muy bien Rosie, no te preocupes, descanse bastante y me dieron una pastilla también- contestó a la pregunta de su hermana.

Emmett y Rosalie todavía tenían su reserva disponible en el Hotel, y decidieron que se iban a quedar allí hasta mañana. Al rato llegaron Alice y Edward con una sonrisa que ocupaban casi toda su cara, _"Me parecen que estos me mintieron para tener una cita"._ Nos preguntaron como estábamos y si habíamos comido ya, y nos dijeron que se iban a descansar.

Jasper y yo también nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos pero él para terminar de acomodar sus cosas y yo para… La verdad no se para que me iba, entre mis opciones estaban hacer mi tarea, dormir y bañarme; elegí bañarme, creo que estuve como 30 minutos tirada en la bañera, me encontraba muy cansada hasta que decidí que ya era hora de salir y volver a mi cuarto para vestirme y peinarme.

**Jasper POV**

Ya casi había terminado de acomodar todo, la verdad es que no había traído muchas cosas, solo mi ropa (que no es mucha), todos mis libros, cd's, mi guitarra y bajo, y mis artículos de aseo personal que tenía que llevarlos al baño, de paso decidí que era hora de tomar una relajante ducha así que me desvestí para quedarme con una toalla blanca atada a mi cintura, supuse que la puerta del baño era la que se encontraba paralela a la puerta del ropero, y tuve razón. Pero para cuando abrí la puerta pude visualizar a una Bella totalmente mojada con sus partes personales cubiertas con una diminuta toalla color azul rey; listo con eso podría morirme de un infarto, creo que no hace falta decir que me la estaba comiendo con los ojos, esta chica tiene un cuerpo de infarto, ella al verme también se sorprendió y creo que también estaba mirando mi cuerpo, no es que sea presumido pero yo también me encontraba en forma, tengo un muy buen estado físico. Cuando vio que yo vi que ella me estaba mirando, su cara tomó un color rojo intenso; luego ella se acercar de manera muy peligrosa, demasiado cerca, moviéndose de manera muy sensual, en ese mismo instante me puse muy tenso.

-Perdón Jasper- mi nombre se escuchaba tan bien cuando provenía de su boca – me olvidé de poner la traba a la puerta- comenzó a acariciar mis expuestos abdominales, y yo trataba de controlarme, yo solo asentía –ya sabes no estoy acostumbrada- me regaló una sonrisa seductora y un beso en la comisura de los labios –el baño es todo tuyo ahora- y se fue de allí meneando las caderas.

"_¿Dónde está la inocente Bella? Aunque debo admitir que me gusta la rebelde y seductora Bells"_

**_¡HOLA! ESPERO QUE ESTEN GENIAL!_**

**_SUS REVIEWS ME ALIENTA MUCHO A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA_**

**_LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SU APOYO_**

**_Y ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE DEJARME REVIEWS_**

**_DE HACERME PREGUNTAS Y ACONSEJARME:D_**

**_POR CIERTO ESTUVE PENSANDO UN POCO EN LA HISTORIA_**

**_Y EN MI CABEZA YA HAY VARIAS IDEAS_**

**_¡YAY!_**

**_Y SOBRE TODO YA TENGO LAS PAREJAS PARA JANE Y ALEC :P_**

**_BESOS, LOS QUIERO._**

**_LobitaCullen _**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y CIERTOS ASPECTOS DE LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO QUE LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Jasper POV**

Después de ese "encuentro" con Bella, me tuve que dar una ducha fría, MUY fría; la verdad es que no sé de dónde había salido todo eso ¿significará que le gusto? Pero alguien tan hermosa, divertida e independiente como ella, interesada en mí lo dudo mucho o ¿Puede ser posible? Mi cabeza en estos momentos es un gran desastre.

Luego de mi refrescante ducha, me vestí con ropa liviana para irme acostarme ya, y mirar un poco la televisión o capaz leer, pero cuando estaba planeando que hacer, escuche un leve golpeteo en la puerta, me dirigí a esta y la abrí, cuando lo hice vi que la persona que había golpeado la puerta era la chica que me iba a provocar un infarto, con unos shorts negros demasiado cortos y una pequeña camiseta de Bob Esponja y unas pantuflas también del mismo dibujito animado, con su largo cabello castaño con reflejos rijosos suelto, y en sus manos tenia algunos porta cd's.

-Hola Bella ¿Qué necesitas?- le dije controlándome, ella era tan tierno y sexy.

-Hola de nuevo Jazz, bueno el tema es que Alice me dijo que tú también eres fan de Bob Esponja, y por el momento no tengo ganas de dormir, y entonces quería ver si a tti- tartamudeó un poco y se ruborizó, eso significaba que parte de mi inocente Bella no estaba perdida – te gustaría hacer como una pequeña maratón del dibujito-

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- dije pareciéndome a Alice, es que realmente amaba a Bob _"Comentario Gay" –_ Sería genial- terminé con una sonrisa que las chicas siempre me decían que era muy seductora, al parecer sirvió porque ella se puso mucho más roja.

Ahí ella entró a mi cuarto, nos acomodamos en mi cama y automáticamente me abrazo, a lo que yo estaba bailando internamente; creo que no me iba a cansar de sentir lo que siento cuando ella está así conmigo, _"Jasper te estás enamorando, idiota" _dijo una vocecita en mi mente pero yo no creo que me estoy enamorando de Bella, solo que me gusta mucho su compañía, lo hermosa que es, su olor a fresas y sus preciosos ojos que son como dos zafiros; está bien, lo admito estoy enamorado de Bella, pero en realidad desde hace años me gusta y ahora mucho más porque estamos más cercanos; igual enamorarse no es nada malo ni siquiera duele, creo.

Seguimos mirando los capítulos hasta que ella levanto a mirada hacia mí y me habló.

-Jazzy- me dijo con voz dulce haciendo que yo me derrita - ¿Vos te acuerdas de mí de cuando éramos pequeños?

-Por supuesto pequeña, tú eras una princesita muy inocente y alegre que vivía jugando con mis hermanas; ¿Y vos te acuerdas de mí?-

-¡Pues claro! Vos siempre fuiste así de bueno, tierno y atento conmigo, como lo estas siendo ahora- y me abrazó muy fuerte – se que de pequeños no éramos tan cercanos, pero ¿Sabes Jazz? Yo también te extrañe mucho- dijo escondiendo su cara con mi brazo mientras se ruborizaba.

-Yo también te extrañé pequeña, tú eras las princesita que yo protegía cuando jugábamos- dije riendo -¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¡SI! Era tan divertido- dijo nostálgicamente –extraño esos tiempos-

-Podemos revivirlos lo sabes, yo puedo ser tu príncipe azul –dije esperanzado a que diga que sí.

-Estaría encantada mi príncipe- aceptó.

-Será todo un gusto protegerla mi princesa- nos reímos.

Y después de esta charla seguimos mirando la tele, y conversando un poco de nuestras vidas, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama y estando los dos abrazados.

**HOLA! HOY UN CAPITULO MEDIO CORTO**

**PERO MUY LINDO!**

**ALGUNA DUDA, IDEA, REVIEW?**

**QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAP?**

**LOS/AS QUIERO! :D**

**LobitaCullen **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y CIERTOS ASPECTOS DE LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO QUE LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Jasper POV**

Me desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro, había dormido demasiado bien junto a mi princesita, pero grande fue la sorpresa de no verla cuando me di vuelta para hacerlo. Después de algunos minutos en los cuales tome fuerza para levantarme, unos desesperados golpeteos se escucharon en mi puerta por cómo eran estos golpeteos supuse que era mi hermanita menor, cosa que acerté, cuando le abrí la puerta entro muy acelerada a mi cuarto hablando tan rápido que no podía entenderle.

-Allie respira y dime claramente que es lo que te pasa- le dije.

-Es que hoy como todo Sábado, fui al cuarto de Bella para despertarla así ella se puede preparar para ir a sus clases de Baile, pero cuando fui a su habitación no estaba ¿Qué tal si se escapó? Si Emmett se entera la matará –_"Ella no se escapo, estuvo toda la noche juntita conmigo" dijo mi pervertida mente – _Jasper ¿Qué es esa expresión en tu rostro? ¿Qué me estas ocultando?- _"¿Por qué Alice tiene que ser tan buena leyendo a las personas?" _-¿Estuvo contigo todo el tiempo?- y parece que algo en mi rostro dijo que sí, porque su cara mostraba sorpresa y se tapó la boca con ambas manos - ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¿Y qué hicieron? Picarones- soltó una risita -¿Y donde se metió Bella? Ella sabe que no tiene que esconderse si Emm no está en la casa- dijo todo sin respirar _"Sin duda alguna, mi hermana es demasiado hiperactiva y habría que suspenderle el café"_

_-_Primero que nada Allie no más café para ti por una buena temporada; segundo, estuvo conmigo toda la noche creo; tercero, no te lo dijimos porque no fue algo que hayamos planeado o por lo menos yo no lo hice; cuarto, lo único que hicimos fue mirar una maratón de Bob Esponja; quinto y último, no sé donde está cuando me desperté ella ya no estaba- dije respondiendo sus preguntas.

-¡Yo sabía desde pequeña que ustedes eran uno para el otro!- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa, pero no tuve tiempo de responderle porque de la nada apareció la chica de mis sueños vestida con unos amplios pantalones de baile de color gris oscuro con algunas letras y formas mezcladas de color blanca y gris más claro, su perfecto abdomen estaba expuesto a causa de la pequeñísima remera/top que color negro con blanco, y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, su cabellos estaba recogido en una coleta de lado, se veía espectacular pero ¿Pretendía salir así?.

-¿Qué son todos esos chillidos tuyos Alice?- le pregunto _mi _Bella, si MIA.

- Nada, solo me asusté porque no te encontraba y debes irte a tu practica, y debo decirte que después tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo señorita- le dijo como si fuera su madre.

-¿Hice algo malo?-

-Tú sabrás- le dijo como si estuviera enojada –Bueno, me voy ¡Ah!- dijo acordándose de algo –Bells, Emm llevo tu auto para arreglarlo, y me dijo que le diga a Jasper si te puede llevar en la moto que está en el Garage, y que si él puede que no te niegues Bella, si tu hermano conoce lo necia que eres, ahora si me voy- y desapareció tirándonos besitos voladores.

-Está loca- murmuró la castaña- Bueno Jazz ¿Nos vamos?- me dijo.

-Sí, no hay problema, en cuanto te pongas tu ropa nos vamos- le contesté.

-Pero si ya estoy vestida- dijo confundida.

-¿En serio vas a salir así?-

-Si ¿Algún problema?- me estaba desafiando.

*****10 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE*****

Ahora ya estábamos dirigiéndonos a la Academia de Baile en la que Bella tomaba sus clases, luego de convencer a Bella de que se pusieron una camiseta que le cubriera y le pude convencer.

Llegamos y pude ver como una cantidad de miradas se posaban en nosotros, la mayoría de las miradas femeninas eran de celos y el 99,9% de las miradas de los hombres eran de deseo, pero lo que no se si ese _deseo _ era por Bells o por mí, al sentirme un poco incómodo por las miradas me marche tan pronto como pude.

Mi princesa se despidió de mí, con un seco "Chau" porque se encontraba enojada por lo que había sucedido con la remera.

**Bella POV**

Apenas vi desaparecer a Jasper, me saqué la enorme remera que me había puesto sobre la indumentaria que tenía desde un comienzo, porque este era el tipo de ropa más cómodo para los ensayos en esta época del año.

-¡Belilita! Hola amiguita ¿Cómo estás?- me dijo uno de mis queridos amigos abrazándome, era Jacob.

-¡Hola Jaky Boy! Espectacular y ¿Y tú? –

-Pues muy bien Lita- me llamó por unos de los tantos sobrenombres que me ponía – Dime ¿Quién es ese bombonaso que te trajo en la moto?- Si, Jake también es gay pero no es amigo de Alec por alguna razón que yo desconozco, ellos se odian.

-Es el hermano de Allie y Rose pero no te gastes, no es gay – al terminar de decir eso, vi que Jake estaba por refutar lo que había dicho – Ni siquiera intentes hacerlo gay Jake-

-Mmmm… ¿A qué se debe eso Lita?-

-Es como que él me gusta- le dije tímidamente, Jake me conocía de toda la vida pero es que esta era la primera vez que alguien me gustaba tanto.

-¡Por fin! –dijo cantando un "Aleluya" de fondo –Haré una excepción por ti, y no me meteré con tu hombre, amiguita-

Luego de esta pequeña conversación con él, llegó la instructora y nos pusimos a practicar las coreografías para el Show que se acercaba, en la mayoría de ellos yo me destaco, amo bailar.

**Jasper POV**

Luego de haberla dejado en la academia a Bella, me fui al centro de la cuidad para ir a una biblioteca, y allí me quedé dos horas hasta que recibí una llamada, la cual atendí sin siquiera ver quien me estaba llamando.

-Hola, habla Jasper-

-Hola Jazz, soy Bella y llamo para decirte que un amigo me va a llevar a casa así que no hace falta que vengas por mí-

-Está bien pequeña, yo dentro de un rato voy a la casa-

-¡De acuerdo!- Y se cortó la llamada.

Estuve en la biblioteca media hora más hasta que me decidí por un libro llamado "Se lo que estas pensando" de John Verdon, y fui camino a la casa. Cuando llegué fui directamente a la puerta de la habitación de Bella y al acercarme escuché, unos sonidos provenientes de los resortes de la cama y dos tipos de risitas, una era la de Bella y la otra era la de un hombre, y allí fue cuando en mi cabeza se armó una terrible escena.

Me armé valor para abrir la puerta y confirmar lo que estaba en mi cabeza. Apenas la abrí, supe que fue un gran error haber hecho eso, era horrible lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

**¡HOLA GENTE LINDA! ESPERO QUE ESTEN GENIAL!**

**LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO DE HOY?**

**Ropa de Bella (la del medio): i01. . **

**BUENO…**

**QUERIA AGRADECERLES POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN**

**PARA CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA**

**HASTA AHORA TENGO 21 REVIEWS :D**

**ALGO QUE PARA MI ES DEMASIADO**

**GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS SON LOS MEJORES**

**BUENO COMO SIEMPRE DIGO:**

**ALGUNA DUDA, IDEA, REVIEW?**

**QUE HABRÁ VISTO JASPER? :O**

**LOS/AS QUIERO!**

**LobitaCullen **


End file.
